Kagato's Endeavors
by Oja
Summary: Personal events between Ryoko and Kagato that lays the groundwork for Ryoko's personality and future.


Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! is copyright AIC/Pioneer Ltd.  
All respective characters are propert of their original owners, i am not profiting in anyway by the following fictional work.

********

A blast of steam burst forth from the cylindrical shape ahead of the huge red-haired figure standing just short of the shadow of technology all around her. She crossed her arms in satisfaction as she marveled at the silhouette coming into clear view as the steam began to clear. A tall figure huddled over on her knees and slumped forward with her eyes closed. Her fine, flawless porcelain skin covered her slender frame. She had a long torso, giving wind to a subtle, yet toned bottom, following up to her long neck and her equally tall and spiked hair to match her creator. Her hands felt along the floor of the tank, she winced softly, lifting them to her bare chest, her perfect breast hardly hidden by her slender arms. She leant back, her eyes focusing in at the floor in front of her, then to her hands as she slumped forward, wincing in pain.

"It hurts, Ryoko, I know it hurts. You have 50 times more sensory nerves in your body than a normal person, unfortunately, exposure is the only thing that's going to help ease this pain you're feeling." She remained unresponsive, her eyes taking in her first living memory of the dimly lit space around her. She returned her focus to her hands, set palms down to the ground.

A dark, smoothly toned voiced pierced through the darkness and took Washu's attention away from Ryoko, "Washu, I see Soja II is finally complete." Washu turned to her student, unfolding her arms and making her way over to a control panel, "Her name is Ryoko, and she's my daughter." She took a seat at her obscure floating cushion, tapping on her halo-panel like usual. Kagato appeared aside her, marveling at Washu's success, "You cannot build a daughter. She is merely a compact version of the Soja, isn't she?"

"No, she's my daughter, and you would do her justice if you gave her some privacy and some time to gain control of her senses."

"Washu, I tire of your omnipotence and I think now it is time we pursue some of my better endeavors." Washu's eyes turned to view her student, only to find herself frozen in place, eternally placed in carbon, Kagato lifted his hand slowly, waving it softly to side, as if erasing Washu from his sight, she disappeared slowly, her expression remaining focused on her daughter until she was completely gone.

Kagato glanced over slowly to Washu's so-called 'daughter', observing her form steadily before appearing in front of her. "Come now Ryoko, you will learn to serve your master and creator." He held his hand up, commanding his super-human telekinetic energy to lift the limp Ryoko from her slumped position, she hung an inch above the cylindrical platform, her eyes remaining closed as they remained sensitive to the light around her. "I want to have a better look at you." He said in a cold voice, waving his hand now above her as bright lights suddenly snapped on around her. Ryoko's eyes streamed with tears as her body winced from exposure and she cried out softly; wincing her head back in pain. She defiantly opened her eyes to the light above her, her golden eyes snapping into focus, giving rise to dark pupils as she dropped her head down. Her vision began to come out of obscurity and clear onto the form in front of her, she set her eyes on Kagato for the first time, dressed in black robes, tide off with a traditional Jurain sash. His white, wavy hair was tied back delicately with a black ribbon, he crossed his arms across his chest and stared at her naked form. "Perhaps you are Washu's daughter, she truly is a genius, you are perfectly put together. Luckily for you, I have a purpose for you," he snarled condescendingly as 3 gems began to swirl around her.

Ryoko found herself immersed in her lack of understanding, she remained naked for days as she lay down on the floor of the lab. Afraid to leave the area, her senses began to become horrifyingly clear as she lay on her side and rested. She stayed there for 48 hours, dwelling on the memory of the two other living beings she had encountered since her birth. Kagato returned to her, this time walking in from an entryway His steps attracted Ryoko's focus as she began to sit up, leaning on one arm. He stood ahead of her, "Your body has had more than enough time to come of rigor," He approached her, lifting her from the floor once more, her arms hung loosely at her sides, suddenly her left arm began to lift, palm up, a gem appearing at the wrist. "You're knowledge is that of your _mother's_ and you may have no memories of her but now you have knowledge of the world and of yourself and your abilities." She suddenly found herself lowered to the floor, standing on her own two feet, she kept her head lifted. She stood naked, without modesty. Kagato stared at her for a moments time, already conscious of her limited knowledge, he knew that she was a fully functional person but chose to ignore what he considered unnecessary, such as modesty, and emotion. These things would only distract his new servant.

The days turned into weeks and as time wore on, Ryoko spent much of her time learning from a console in a small room deep within the bowels of Soja. She had mastered her abilities now, routinely flying and phasing through matter, rarely sleeping and never eating, she found herself becoming quite bored with the daily routine. Kagato appeared behind her now, she remained naked as Kagato never paid real attention to his new servant. She turned to him, rising to her feet, "Master?" He smiled at her, "Ryoko, I have work for you, it's what you've trained for, what you were created for." Kagato raised his hands, the three gems swirling in his grasp. Ryoko clenched her fist as two appeared in each of her wrists. Ryoko backed away from him now, tears streaming from her cheeks as her eyes turned from their normal color to a green. "Ryo-Ohki is your partner. You will both fly to Lucia and exhume relics from the ruins. Kill whoever stands in your way." Ryoko's slumped forward, and then stood almost drone-like as she nodded her head, her skintight red body-suit covering her body as she teleported from view.

Mission after mission based around Kagato's pursuit for the ultimate power. It wasn't enough to possess two of Washu's most perfect creations, he wanted unrivaled power and he didn't care how many people he would have to kill, or how many planets he'd have to destroy to attain it. Kagato was single-handedly destroying historical relics and there didn't seem to be an end to his endeavors as he moved up in rank on the Galaxy Police's Most Wanted List as the 'Ruins Buster' while Ryoko followed behind him as the well-known pirate. Their endeavors followed for 1000 years into the future. Ryoko became more than a marionette as she spent time away from Kagato. She was aware of her own feelings, but what did they matter, when she terrorized and slaughtered people, it was under Kagato's control, their screams remained embedded in her memory and she felt the blood would never leave her hands. She was his marionette and the source of his control came from the gems that gave her such power. She was linked to both Washu and Kagato, both fully aware of her experiences and feelings.

She returned to the Soja, leaving Ryo-Ohki in its hull. She teleported to the bridge, they floated in the desolate far reaches of outer space. Ryoko stepped into Kagato's chapel, he stood at the great atrium and turned to greet her. She lifted her arms and allowed her gems to carelessly fall to the floor. "I refuse to serve you anymore." Kagato turned to her, the years had been kind to him as he appeared much more developed, stronger, and fiercer in his looks. His eyes had now tinged yellow and his skin had grown paler. "Such insolence Ryoko, he swept his hand across repossessing her gems and setting off an electric jolt where she stood, bringing her to her knees, "You may be resilient in your thinking but your body belongs to me Ryoko. You'd be unable to walk out of here without the power of your gems, you wouldn't be able to resist me with the power of your gems. I guess you lose." Ryoko had become accustomed to bearing such agony, she full on collapsed to the floor as tears streamed her face, she screamed loudly as he increased the voltage. After Ryoko fell completely unconscious Kagato glanced up at the bridge, "So many stars, still so many places left to search," he made his way down, lifting Ryoko's limp body telepathically, both disappearing from his cathedral.

Kagato was well aware of Ryoko's progression from a child-like state of mind to an ill-informed young lady. Her body had matured to that of a 16-year-old, had she been in Washu's care, she probably would have been extraordinary in her mind to fit with her body and abilities. Though she hadn't physically changed much in her thousand-year quest for Kagato, the only thing that had evolved was her state-of-mind, she was a full aware marionette, aware of what tasks she had performed, men, women and children she was killing, and during her free time she was aware of her body. Her curiosities stemming from the observed activities of others and their practices, although she couldn't understand many of the things she had witnessed, she knew full-well what she was doing and Kagato was aware of it all, her thoughts, feelings, memories, understanding, he had just as deep a mental connection with her as she had with Washu.

Kagato's character seemed more focused with one endeavor, to attain the greatest power, feeling that Washu's power would never suffice, Ryoko, Ryo-Ohki and Souja were the most scientifically advanced things in the universe and still it wasn't enough for Kagato, who had made himself the most wanted and possibly the most powerful, still he was afraid of a being far more powerful than he, Ryoko and the Souja put together. He wouldn't dare attack a Jurain colony himself, not that Ryoko was expendable but he would sooner lay down her life before he'd put his own on the line. He harbored a hidden emotion that he hated in himself. He strived to be all powerful and hated his distractions, his own human emotions, despite his sociopathic behavior, he harbored a desire beyond power, and when he looked at Ryoko, that part of him wanted to rear its big ugly head.

He wanted to waste as little time as possible, dedicating all his energy and time on his endeavor, each time Ryoko returned with relics, he acknowledged what a sad and lonely quest he was on, he felt like a man that had everything and still had nothing. He didn't want love or friendship, just that power and he felt powerless each time his endeavors turned up fruitless. Exacting his frustrations on Ryoko made him feel powerful, having control over a being that had more power than he and the Souja put together, it made him feel like the most powerful being in the universe, Ryoko would never know this, only given at most, 2 gems to work with, had she had all three gems, she could escape Kagato and he knew full well of this.

The two appeared in Kagato's chambers; Ryoko sat up, dried tears staining her cheeks. His chambers were hugely covered with a one-way skyline, the stars, distant galaxies, nebulas proudly visible. He turned to Ryoko, "I know what you do on your spare time Ryoko, how curious you have been." He said coldly to her, Ryoko lowered her face cold marble floor she lay on. "It feels good when you touch yourself there? It excites you doesn't it?" Kagato said coldly, "All aspects of you are mine Ryoko. Your mind, soul and body," He walked towards her, for once not using his telepathy to manipulate her. He had been so controlling and so heartless, he walked towards her, seemingly frustrated and angry with his own feelings, and for the first time he had used a hand on her, leaning down and taking her face in his gloved hands and lifting her to him, he pressed his mouth against hers, she attempted to pull away, her neck jerking in his strong hands as he held her tightly. His mouth was cold and wet, it seemed unreal that he was touching her this way, Ryoko had never had a hand laid on her, not until this very moment. The kiss wasn't sweet or affectionate, it was forced and cold, almost as if Kagato had been fighting the urge himself and was angry with his own needs. Kagato gradually stood up, kissing her aggressively, he pulled his face from hers, he had lifted her clear off the ground, her body dangling like a rag doll in his tall grip.

He took her to his bed, it was ridiculously huge, covered in royal-blue satin sheets. He threw her to the bed, she turned to her side, her skintight bodysuit hugging her deep figure. She lay silent, not turning her attention to him. She could hear him undressing behind her, he was quick and quiet, appearing in black, skintight shorts, a ferocious bulge at the crotch. Ryoko closed her eyes in fear, feeling him lean on the bed beside her. He rolled her onto her back, immediately placing his cold hands between her legs. Ryoko stared motionless, it had been the first time she'd seen him undressed. His skin was pasty-white, his shoulders broad and his chest flat and built, he wasn't an icon amongst men but his body was neither shameful, a touch above average, Ryoko had never seen him, let alone any man naked. He wore skintight, black shorts.

Kagato rubbed his hand up her thigh, her body suit disappearing in a phase of light that traveled up her body, revealing her flawless porcelain skin. Kagato proceeded to move his hands up along her thigh, kneeling over the edge of the bed. Ryoko suddenly began to tremble as his fingers crept closer and closer to her slit. Finding his way to the warm space between her legs, Ryoko let out a soft gasp, her hair falling into her face as she closed her eyes. Kagato rubbed his thumb over her bare pubic area, stroking between her lips. Ryoko blushed, for the first time, experiencing modesty in her reaction to her abusers touch. Kagato, seemingly displeased with her turned his palm down and immediately began to force his fingers inside her virgin hull. Ryoko's eyes widened in her newly explored crevice as she jolted forward and began to lock her knees, Kagato firmly forced her back to the bed, once again forcing a kiss. She voiced her displeasure as she force himself over her, laying beside her and holding her knee between his legs. Sadistically exploring her, Ryoko felt a raw feeling in his touch.

"Natural physiology Ryoko, this is you first time and it will hurt, you will remember this Ryoko." Ryoko hadn't been able to open her eyes at the moment of his statement, she cried out as he widened his fingers apart inside her, he finally removed his hand, a million thoughts rushing through Ryoko's mind had jumbled her thoughts. She whimpered closing her legs and turning away from Kagato, unable to face her master as he jerked about in the bed, removing his underwear. She believed that this was the end of her punishment, however she soon felt his grip on her wrist pulling her back towards him. She opened her eyes wide in terror, fearful of his next endeavor, she phased through him and proceeded to a crawl towards the opposite edge of the bed. Kagato took her by a foot and dragged her back to him, placing a hand over her mouth, he wrapped the other around her belly to her underside, leaning his face down over her and speaking clearly into her ear, "You're mine." Pulling her bottom up by the belly he propped himself against her, his manhood placed at her perfect lips. Ryoko's eyes widened at this foreign feeling, already associating pain with contact between her legs, she shook her head and whimpered for mercy, her eyes wide with pain and disbelief as Kagato poised himself against her and began to push. The sound of her flesh breaking around him was alarming, believing that he was killing her, she screamed out against his hand.

He moved until he was all the way inside her, she was mercilessly tight, accountable to the pain and fear she was experiencing, she breath heavily as he held her tightly, his head next to hers, he inhaled deeply, releasing his hand and moving up above her, taking her hips in his hands as he began to move in and out of her, each time, giving Ryoko reason to believe the experience was over, taking away her hopes as he drove himself into her once more. She cried out, her body trembling as he continued aggressively, she hung her head down into his pillows as he held her body in position. She was tiny compared to him and he easily manipulated her in his decision to pull her body up and bounce her on his rod, holding her at the knees, Ryoko did her best to not make contact with the rest of his body but he aggressively lifted her at the breast and pulled her to his chest, squeezing her tender breast mercilessly as he continued inside her. She leant her head on his shoulder, staring up at the stars above them as he bounced her.

Kagato dropped her down once more on her knees, this time pushing her over and forcing her to her back where he once again pulled her knees apart and forced himself inside her. She stared up at the stars, tears staining her cheeks as he continued aggressively. Kagato placed his hands on either side of her face her hands limply up in a surrender as he continued inside her, forcing her legs back with each push, he closed his green eyes as he began to thrust wildly into her, now leaning up and taking her hips in his hands he rammed into her, his face mildly contorting in a pained grunt as he held deeply inside her. Ryoko took his seed into her, unaware of his orgasm as he continued holding her hips tight to his. She could feel is hot fluid spilling into her, he pulled away now, her blood staining the sheets and the skin around his manhood. He hadn't so much as broken a sweat while Ryoko lay numb. He stood beside the bed now, staring at her, she lay with her legs falling loosely apart, his seed trickling from her tight slit. "You're mine Ryoko. You're my machine to be used at my disposable." He disappeared from view, Ryoko remained on her back staring up at the sky, afraid to move due to the pain between her legs, who knew what else he had injured.


End file.
